Princess and her Dragon (on hold for now)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Seo didn't expect to be in a arranged marriage with his best friend... He also didn't expect to be the secret weapon of the Devils. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Story doesn't follow show. Chapters on Monday, Rias x Oc.
1. Childhood Friends

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Highschool DxD. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

**(Gremory Home)**

There was many Devils within Hell, just like there was an army of Fallen Angels and their holy counterparts.

Then there had been a war, a horrid war which slaughtered all 3 sides down to near nothing. Anyone who knew the war's true ending would know about the pain and suffering it took to the end the war.

This was not even close to anything on the mind of the young boy: Seo Tamotsu, who played with Rias Gremory, the girl who he happily called his friend. His best friend.

"Seo! C'mon!" Rias yelled while Seo followed her around, he blinked, both were kids, neither having another thought besides their playing was fun.

Seo leapt for Rias, trying to tag her as she sidestepped him and he crashed to the ground, grunting as he did so.

"Ow!" Seo yelled, he rubbed his arms while Rias laughed, Seo looked at her as she helped him up. He rubbed his arms again and frowned.

"You cheated, you used your wings, Rias!" Seo whined, Rias rolled her eyes, Seo looked at the Princess with a frown.

"You're not fair at times." Seo muttered, Rias crossed her arms and smirked.

"I don't think you should blame me because you're not very fast with your wings, your faster than me when we run and play tag." Rias said, Seo sighed and playfully tagged the girl on her shoulder before he ran away.

"SEO!" Rias yelled while she chased her best friend around, he kept ahead of her while their parents watched.

"They're just so cute, aren't they?" Seo's mother asked, Rias tried to tag Seo who quickly dodged her, he flew into the air with his small wings, Rias tried to fly after him while Seo flapped a few feet away before landing and looking at her while she stomped her foot and then rushed at Seo before he spun away and flew out of her reach again.

"Yes, I think their adorable… I don't know if there be ok with what we set up for them down the road." Seo's father stated, Rias finally tagged Seo by tackling him, Seo whined in annoyance while Rias smirked before she rushed away as Seo turned and ran after her.

"You're wondering about the agreement we had come up with Rias and your son?" Venelana Gremory asked, Seo's mother turned to look at the woman and smiled. Zeoticus Gremory walked into the room to watch his daughter.

"I'm just hoping they aren't mad about their future, Seo is a big upset about when we don't tell him something…. He is just a child though, I'm sure he'll be used to the deal when he hears about the deal." Seo's mother stated, Seo turned to look at the duo, having just tagged Rias and flew away.

He was interrupted when Rias tackled him again, Seo slammed to the ground and grunted.

"Rias! You have to stop tackling me! Your being mean!" Seo yelled before Rias stood up to look at her mother and father, Seo sighed.

"Mom, Rias cheated!" Seo yelled before he was bonked on the head by Rias who he smirked at playfully. Seo looked at his parents.

"Well, we're going to have to say goodbye to Rias for today, ok? She and you can play tomorrow, ok?" Seo's father stated, Seo looked dejected for but a minute before he nodded and ran over to his parents who walked away.

"You really think he will understand what we and his parents set up?" Zeoticus asked his wife, she hummed at this while their daughter danced around her legs, not understanding the future that sooner or later, she'd be marrying the boy she was playing with.

"He'll be fine, I'm more worried about what he has and doesn't know about…. They talked about him talking to the dragon, that means he knows what the dragon is and who he's talking with." Venelana Gremory stated, she looked at Rias and smiled before she turned and walked away.

"Their talk more tomorrow, there be old enough to understand it." She said and then walked away, she had nothing more to say, there was nothing to say, nothing at all.

Rias smiled at this in amusement, looking at her father.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out Issei is going to not be in this story and Seo is going to be the main character. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so and will show Seo older and him showing off his powers. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Duel Devil

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princess and her Dragon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

**(Hell)**

Seo ran a hair through his jet-black hair and looked around before he stepped down from the railing he was in and spread his wings before he landed on another ledge.

"I know it's home… But it's kind of boring here… It really is…" He said, dusting off his black coat and looking at his navy-blue T-shirt under it, he also wore sliver pants, black boots and crimson gloves.

"You should learn to take life as it comes." Seo heard from behind him and turned to look at Rias and smiled.

"You can say that, I'm not one to idle and take in the view, it's boring without something to do… You know that, Ri… You always know it will be boring without a fight now and again to spice things up." Seo said, Rias nodded and looked around before Seo hummed and closed his wings into his back.

"You haven't made a peerage, have you? You've still been training your powers…" Rias stated, Seo looked at his fingers where a shred of ice formed on his fingertips.

"I have to… I can't contain power, not like that, not without training it, I don't control it…. I don't know." Seo muttered, he looked at Rias again and then smirked.

"But to answer your question? I haven't yet, we still have to deal with all the problems that come with it… You have Akeno and Kiba… You think I haven't thought about finding someone to join me?" Seo asked, Rias chuckled in amusement and then she flexed her wings and walked back into the house.

"I think you have, but you've been thinking about other things… Am I wrong?" Rias asked, Seo cracked his neck and then flicked off his hands and the ice covering them flew off.

"I didn't know about what mom and dad would talk about with us… The marriage, I didn't know what was running through their minds and I have a lot on my mind to be honest… I'm going to talk with them soon." Seo put in and then he sat down in a chair near the ledge and turned to look at the Evil Pieces in his hands.

"So, I can guess you're not going to be back for a while?" Rias quietly said, more to herself then to Seo who looked into the sky before he looked away and then he leapt down and spread his wings.

"We're talk later when I get back… I think we're have a lot to talk about… And I'll look to see who I want to bring to my team… See you later, Ri." Seo stated and then he flew away and looked into the sky while he flew, he had a few more questions to ask his parents and he didn't have a lot of time at the moment to ask them.

He had to look for members for his Peerage, and if he didn't find them, he'd never be able to do something like fight in rating games and have a house that garnered him respect.

"Dad, you and mom have a lot to answer right now… Including why I'm marrying my best friend… Though I can guess why, but marrying a princess? You'd have to be either crazy…. Or you did it before of our power and abilities among other things." Seo muttered to himself, he guessed that something had moved his parents to assign them to marry.

He didn't not want to marry Rias, he loved her and he did care about her, but he didn't want to marry her and have her thing it was just because of her title and because she was the sister of one of the 4 satins…

"Mom, what did you and dad do to make things like this? You never talked to us until it was too late to back up and back out. I just want to know why." Seo said while he flew around, looking for where his parents were and humming to himself while he looked around.

He blinked as his eyes glowed pure blue, like ice while his wings began to have ice and snow coming off them. Seo didn't notice this and continued his flight around his home towards his parent's home.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, I will make next chapter longer. I want to also point out that Seo will be relaxing and will slowly be recruiting his peerage… Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Seo going to meet his parents and show off his parents, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
